Até eu conhecer você
by Madison Blyin
Summary: Bella é uma universitária estabanada e apaixonada por Edward Cullen, o residente de Medicina mais gato do campus. Alguns verbos conjugados, algumas situações engraçadas e esse amor platônico poderia se transformar em um relacionamento? O/s, sem mais capítulos extras nem nada do tipo!


**Capítulo Único**

- Estou começando a achar que você está me perseguindo. – ele disse com aquele sorriso que fazia meu coração acelerar. O bip do monitor cardíaco passou a ser um pouquinho mais constante e eu corei. Edward _Gostoso_ Cullen, meu médico favorito e personagem frequente dos meus delírios sensuais, começou a sorrir e passou a mão em seus cabelos fodásticos demais.

- Que forma mais desagradável de perseguir alguém! – eu comentei, dando de ombros e ele sorriu novamente. Seu sorriso era lindo. Seus dentes eram alinhados e brancos e o mundo todo parecia se iluminar quando ele sorria. Muito gostoso!

- Isso eu concordo com você, Isabella, se por acaso você vive quebrando alguma parte do seu corpo para tentar chamar minha atenção, sou obrigado a admitir que já conseguiu. – ele pôs uma mão em cima da minha e a porra do monitor cardíaco fez um barulho mais audível ainda. – Prometa-me que vai parar de se machucar, e eu levo você pra jantar. – falou me olhando bem profundamente. Que homem é esse?

[...]

- COMO ASSIM? – Alice gritou para mim na hora da saída. – O cara te chamou pra sair e você...você negou!

- Não te entendo garota, você passou a porra do ano todo só pensando no Dr. Gostoso e quando ele finalmente te chama pra sair, você dá no pé? Por acaso você tava sob efeito de alguma droga? – Jéssica perguntou enquanto abria a porta de seu Mercedes e jogava sua mochila no banco.

- Eu acho que estava. – murmurei. – Ele me olhou de um jeito tão...sensual que na hora eu não consegui dizer mais nada. E então a enfermeira chamou ele e eu fui embora correndo. Fala sério meninas, eu tava roxa de vergonha. Peguei minha roupa, arranquei a porcaria daquela agulha e aqueles fios e saí correndo. Por sorte os seguranças já me conhecem, eles nem se preocuparam quando eu peguei um taxi e sumi.

- Isabella Swan, você é uma ingrata! Eu gastei cem pratas pra fazer os meninos do grupo de atletismo te derrubar no chão pra nada! Sinceramente Swan, estou muito decepcionada com você. – Alice resmungou.

- Olha, é melhor desse jeito, ok? Estou aliviada que as provas finais acabaram. Essa semana vai ser só divulgação de notas e se Deus quiser...

- E ele há de querer! – Jéssica completou.

- Nós iremos subir naquele palco no final de semana e iremos pegar nossos diplomas. E então, eu vou poder começar a trabalhar no meu tão sonhado emprego e vocês duas também.

- E...?

-E eu vou fazer o possível para esquecer o Dr. Gostoso Cullen.

- Vocês sabem que ele não é "realmente" doutor, pelo menos não ainda, quero dizer, ele está apenas estagiando, se bobear vai pegar diploma no mesmo dia que a gente. O que aumenta as chances de você vê-lo, lindona. – Alice comentou comigo, toda sorridente.

Eu suspirei, havia me interessado por Edward desde o momento em que o vi, há quatro anos, e o destino fazia com que eu me machucasse apenas para estar no hospital-escola e ele viesse me atender. Não era culpa minha se eu sempre me machucava nos turnos dele. Ele parecia interessado às vezes e até flertava comigo, mas era só. E então, minha surpresa foi ontem, quando ele simplesmente me chamou pra sair. Surpresa demais para minha pessoa.

- Ele não está saindo com a Rosalie Halle? – eu perguntei.

- Ô pessoa desatualizada viu! Claro que não, ela tá ficando com o irmão dele. Edward está fazendo Medicina, Isabella, ele não tem tempo pra ficar "saindo" com os outros. – Jéssica argumentou, revirando os olhos.

- Então por que é que vocês fazem tanta questão que eu saia com ele?

- Porque ele é gostoso, e gato e você tá super afim.

- Eu e todo o resto da população feminina de Vancouver!

- Bobeira, estou muito contente com o meu namorado.

- E eu também. – Jéssica concordou.

- Não importa! – disparei, enquanto entrava no carro e esperava as duas entrarem.

Alice deu partida no Mercedes de Jéssica e nós fomos em direção ao apartamento que dividíamos. Três pequenos quartos e um banheiro. As vezes não parecia ser o suficiente.

O campus da UOV era enorme e repleto de repúblicas e irmandades, mas quando nós três nos formamos no ensino médio, havíamos decidido que pagaríamos o aluguel de algum apartamento e viveríamos dessa forma. Deu certo durante todos os quatro anos.

Alice estava formando-se em psicologia e abriria um consultório junto com seu namorado, Jasper. Os dois se conheceram no curso e estavam juntos desde então. Eram fofos juntos, mesmo que as vezes eu sentisse pena de Jasper por ter uma namorada tão...agitada.

- Swan, você viu meu esmalte fúcsia? –Jess perguntou, colocando a cabeça dentro do meu quarto.

- Está na primeira mesa da minha escrivaninha. – respondi, enquanto ajeitava todos os meus textos dentro de uma pasta sanfonada cor violeta.

Ela abriu a gaveta e retirou o pequeno frasco de vidro, virou para me encarar e sorriu.

- Suas unhas já estão todas descascadas, não é?

- Fiquei nervosa por causa das provas finais, você sabe como é. – dei de ombros e logo senti o colchão afundando e ela pegando minhas mãos.

- Oh Deus, quanto descaso com essas lindas mãos. – ela comentou, virando meus dedos para todos os lados. – Logo terei que pintá-las de novo. Eu não vou deixar você ir para a sua festa de formatura toda bagunçada desse jeito e Alice concorda comigo.

- Façamos o seguinte: você sai do meu quarto e deixa eu terminar de estudar e quando eu tiver o diploma em mãos, você e Alice poderão me fazer ser Barbie pessoal de vocês por um dia.

- Ótimo, amei essa ideia. Continue com esse pensamento. – ela falou enquanto me jogava um beijo e saia do quarto.

Eu apenas ri e neguei com a cabeça. Eu não era uma pessoa desleixada ou que não gostava de me arrumar, muito pelo contrário, eu gostava de combinar jeans com camisetas e botas que eu encontrava nas feirinhas artesanais espalhadas por Vancouver. Eu gostava de pintar minhas unhas e principalmente de usar perfumes diferentes todos os dias, mas minha prioridade sempre era meus estudos e ultimamente me sobrava pouco tempo para pensar um pouco nessas questões estéticas. Ao contrário de Alice e Jéssica, que sempre arranjavam tempo de irem fazer compras em shoppings e passarem tardes inteiras em salões, eu gostava de otimizar meu tempo para os estudos e alguns projetos pessoais.

Naquela noite, Alice e Jasper haviam saído para um de seus jantares românticos, resultando em eu e Jéssica sozinhas no apartamento, pensando em qual seria nossa próxima peripécia culinária.

- Nós poderemos sair. – Jéssica resmungou, após constatar que não havia nada na dispensa.

- Ou pedir algo por telefone.

- Eu só tenho o número do restaurante chinês e do tailandês, Bella. Você odeia comida asiática.

- O que aconteceu com o número da pizzaria?

- O velho morreu, lembra? Agora lá virou uma igreja.

- Certo. – suspirei, desligando a tv e indo em direção ao quarto. – Vamos ir comer fora.

Amarrei meu cabelo em um coque desajeitado, calcei minhas novas botas que eu comprei em uma liquidação com 70% por cento de desconto e catei o casaco Marc Jacobs de Alice. Um brilho labial para que meus lábios não ressecassem com o frio e um cachecol azul marinho para completar o visual. Viram só? Eu sabia me vestir.

- Pegou sua carteira? – Jess perguntou assim que trancou a porta e descemos os lances de escada que nos levavam até a portaria.

- Está no meu bolso, junto com o celular.

- Certo, já mandei uma mensagem para Allie avisando que saímos, mesmo que, sabemos que ela irá passar a noite inteira com o Blake Shelton*.

- Você sabe que Jasper nasceu no Texas e não em Oklahoma, certo?

- Tanto faz, são todos viciados naquele country terrível. – ela disse fazendo um gesto desdenhoso com a mão.

_*Blake Shelton é um cantor country norte-americano, originado do estado de Oklahoma, ele é casado com a também cantora country Miranda Lambert e atualmente faz sucesso como um dos jurados/técnicos no reality show The Voice._

- Deixe Jasper ouvir sobre você reclamando do gosto musical dele.

- Reclamo mesmo, ainda bem que agora Alice que dorme no apartamento dele, eu já estava cansada de acordar escutando Sweet Home Alabama.

- Falou a garota que escuta Macarena enquanto faz panqueca. – ela fez uma careta e eu gargalhei.

Nós decidimos ir caminhando até o Maestria, um restaurante italiano que ficava no final da quadra, o dono, senhor Gioccio, sempre tinha ótimas histórias para cantar e o clima do ambiente era sempre agradável.

Ao chegarmos, notamos que o restaurante estava com um grande movimento e Jéssica logo foi correndo até Marisse, a filha de Gioccio, pedindo por uma mesa. Ela sorriu e acenou para nós, nos chamando até uma área que dava para o jardim decorado do lugar.

- É a única mesa disponível, meninas. – ela comentou, enquanto pegava um bloquinho para anotar nossos medidos.

- Sem problemas, Mar. Eu vou querer risoto de frutos do mar com pães de alho tostados à toscana. – Jess comentou sem sequer olhar para o cardápio. Não havia necessidade, já éramos da casa.

- Certo. – Marisse respondeu anotando o pedido. – E você, Bella?

- Spaguette à Carbonara. Com bacon extra.

- Pode deixar. Algo para beber?

- Dois chás pretos com limão. – pedi e ela assentiu, enquanto sorria para nós e ia atender as outras mesas.

- Ufa. Ainda bem que demos sorte, eu não iria aguentar caminhar até o Burger Kings com esses saltos, sem contar que é turno do Gibson. – ela disse.

- Uh. – comentei, me tremendo toda. Gibson era um cara nojento e deplorável que vivia correndo atrás de mim e Jéssica. Ele era um repetente do segundo ano de Jornalismo e tinha uma estranha fixação por nós duas.

- Mas não se preocupe, gata. Logo meu amorzinho estará de volta para chutar aquela cara espinhenta dele.

- Mike já vai voltar?

- Sim, o estágio terminou e ele já conseguiu a aprovação da Shell. Parece que agora é apenas para trabalhar na filial mesmo, é claro que, em algumas épocas ele vai precisar viajar pro Alasca, mas não será por muito tempo.

- Meu primo é muito sortudo por ter encontrado alguém tão compreensível como você.

- Sou o máximo, eu sei. – ela respondeu rindo, se gabando.

Eu iria começar a dizer sobre as vantagens da humildade quando fui interrompida por uma voz tão familiar...

- Oh, fala sério. Isso não é verdade, Rose! – eu me virei na direção da voz e encontrei Edward Cullen rindo de algo que Rosalie Halle falava, na mesa atrás da nossa. Ele estava lindo com sua calça jeans justa, tênis adidas e um casaco xadrez despojado. Seus cabelos estavam aquela bagunça gostosa de sempre.

- Eu estou te falando, Edward. Ele me ligou às três da manhã pra me pedir desculpas por não ter conseguido ir até o final, eu não sabia se ficava irritada por ele ter me acordado ou se ria da cara dele.

- Eu definitivamente riria. Meu irmão é um otário.

- Oh Meu Deus, é Edward Cullen! – a sutil da Jéssica gritou e é claro que ele nos ouviu.

Ok, chão, você já pode me engolir.

Rosalie e Edward interromperam seu diálogo e viraram para a autora da peripécia. Jéssica iria pagar por isso.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram assim que me viram e eu corei.

- Ora, ora se não é minha perseguidora favorita. – ele comentou sorrindo irônico e eu corei mais ainda.

- Eu não estou perseguindo você. A culpa não é minha se esse é o restaurante mais próximo da minha casa. – respondi fingindo a maior naturalidade enquanto dava de ombros. Eu era uma ótima atriz.

- Favorita é? – Jess se meteu. – Quer dizer que tem outras?

- Algumas. – Rosalie respondeu, soando distante enquanto mexia no seu prato. – Nenhuma que valha de alguma coisa.

Pleft. Esse foi o som da Rainha do Gelo me jogando dentro da piscina.

Edward riu com seu comentário e ele ficava muito mais gostoso ainda enquanto ria, eu definitivamente precisaria bater um papo com o vibrador quando chegasse em casa. De maneira alguma que eu iria dormir nesse estado.

- Eu tenho certeza que Edward pensa diferente de Bella, não é Cullen? – Jéssica resmungou, olhando bem séria para ele.

Ops, parece que Rose tinha encontrado alguém à altura.

- Veja bem, Rose, Bella me dispensou. – ele comentou e eu perdi o ar por alguns segundos. Ele precisava mesmo trazer esse assunto a tona? O maior arrependimento da minha vida?

- Dispensou é? Está apenas se fazendo de difícil. Elas amam quando o cara corre atrás.

- Olá, a Bella em questão está bem aqui. – eu retruquei, tentando não soar irônica. Rosalie apenas deu de ombros e continuou a ignorar minha existência. Vadia.

- É isso que você quer, Bella? – Edward perguntou, virando-se para mim. – Que eu corra atrás de você?

- Er...é claro que não! – respondi, muito surpresa com essa pergunta inesperada. Ele levava as coisas na maior naturalidade.

- É claro que ela quer, seu estúpido. Ela está interessada por você desde o primeiro ano.

- Jéssica! – grunhi.

Olá, chão? Você já pode aparecer agora.

Rosalie gargalhou alto e nem assim ela perdeu a pose de Rainha do Gelo.

- Isso é ridículo! – comentou enquanto pegava seu celular e começava a digitar algo.

Eu até já imaginava o que seria: _Galera, encontrei mais uma otária que persegue Edward. Vejam só, ela está se fazendo de difícil, tadinha._

Rosalie Halle estava no ultimo ano de arquitetura e era a estudante com mais seguidores no twitter. Não demoraria muito para que todo o campus soubesse que Isabella Swan estava se iludindo pelo gostosão de Medicina.

- Então Bella, você está cursando o quê? – Edward perguntou, apoiando-se na sua cadeira e aparentemente ignorando os comentários de sua seiláoquê e de Jéssica.

- Concluindo Letras. – respondi dando de ombros. Isso Bella, leve na naturalidade, não aja como se seu mundo estivesse ruindo a seus pés.

- Você se formará no grupo de Novembro? – ele questionou e eu assenti. – Ótimo, eu também. Terminei minha Residência agora dia 5.

- Bom para você. – retruquei e voltei a atenção para a minha mesa, já que Marisse havia chegado com nossos pedidos.

Ótimo, comida seria uma boa distração.

- Vamos, Edward. Eu preciso chegar cedo em casa, tenho que entregar minha tese amanhã bem cedo. – Rosalie resmungou, enquanto levantava, pegava sua bolsa Gucci e jogava uma nota de cem dólares em cima da mesa.

- Vá na frente, eu vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui.

- Você só pode estar brincando. –ela retrucou.

- Pode ir, eu pego um táxi na volta.

Eu não sei bem o que mais eles falaram, mas logo Rosalie Halle saia a passos largos do restaurante e Edward Gostoso Cullen trazia sua cadeira para sentar-se entre mim e Jéssica.

- Ah claro, você pode sentar-se Edward. – Jess debochou, enquanto colocava um pouco de queijo ralado em seu prato.

- Quanto você quer para pedir seu prato para viagem e me deixar aqui com Bella?

O quê?

- Duzentos dólares. – ela respondeu revirando os olhos. É claro que ela estava sendo irônica, isso era sua marca registrada.

O que aconteceu em seguida, deixou nós duas de boca aberta. Edward pegou sua carteira e tirou duas notas de cem dólares em cima da mesa. Ele fez um gesto para que Jéssica pegasse e ela o ficou encarando por alguns segundos sem acreditar. Ele realmente estava dando duzentos dólares para que ela fosse embora.

Minha sempre tão fiel e leal amiga, rapidamente enfiou as duas notas no bolso da calça, pegou seu prato e saiu correndo em direção à Marisse, para que ela providenciasse a comida para a viagem. Edward sorriu e ajeitou-se melhor na sua cadeira.

- Você realmente acabou de dar duzentos dólares para ela?

- Acho que sim. – ele respondeu com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Por acaso você é um daqueles estudantes filhos de papai que limpam a bunda com notas de dinheiro?

- Bom...uma cédula contem bilhões de batérias, limpar a bunda com dinheiro não é muito higiênico. – disse dando de ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Decidi começar a comer, já que meu espaguete parecia muito delicioso e apetitoso, e seria bem melhor do que ficar encarando o cara mais gostoso da faculdade de um jeito meio doentio. Edward já sabia que era gato, não precisava de mais uma para encher seu ego já muito inflado.

- Viu só? Você saiu comigo, afinal de contas.

- Pagar minha amiga para me abandonar no meio de um jantar não conta como encontro.

- Ótimo, então eu posso passar na sua casa amanhã e iremos ter um encontro de verdade.

- E me diga por que eu sairia com você.

- Desde que eu comecei minha residência no hospital-escola você já quebrou a perna três vezes, deu um jeito no seu tornozelo mais de seis e quebrou o pulso umas quatro. Eu sinceramente não sei como você ainda tem alguma mobilidade. Só acho que, faria bem, para a sua saúde, sair comigo. Assim você vai ter um médico por perto, em caso de mais algum acidente bizarro.

- Você ainda não é médico. – retruquei.

- Faltam dois dias para eu receber meu diploma.

**( Isn't She Lovely – Brian Scartocci)**

Você sempre tem uma resposta para tudo?

Apenas a maioria. Algumas perguntas não precisam de respostas.

Diga-me Edward. – falei, me inclinando um pouco na mesa para sentir o cheiro daquele perfume maravilhoso. Era definitivamente loção pós-barba. – Você realmente só está interessada nesse rostinho bonitinho aqui?

Não só ele, mas como o corpo também.

Porra. Direto ao ponto, eu já devia imaginar que ele era assim.

- Mas é claro, não trata-se apenas do seu corpo adorável. –ele respondeu rindo, enquanto dava uma avaliada em mim. – Tem uma série de fatores. Veja bem, Bella, como o bom cavalheiro que sou, eu tenho que zelar pela sua saúde.

Eu gargalhei.

- Cavalheiro? Você? Me diga Edward, numa média de 100 estudantes, com quantas você já dormiu?

Suas técnicas de flerte são incríveis, Bella. Continue assim!

- Umas duas, no máximo. – ele respondeu com a porra de um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- É mesmo? Você quer me dizer que só transou com duas?

- Ora, ora, formanda em Letras, você disse "dormir" e não "transar", eu creio que sejam verbos diferentes.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir. Por mais galinha que Edward fosse, eu não poderia negar que ele era divertido. Adoravelmente divertido, o tipo de cara que tinha a porra de um sorriso lindo, tinha respostas na ponta da língua e era inegavelmente um charmoso de um cafajeste. Eu sairia machucada nessa história? É claro que sairia, mas nada que algumas semanas trancadas em meu quarto com barras de chocolate e assistindo seriados reprisados não resolveriam, depois.

- Então você quer sair comigo? – perguntei mais uma vez, apenas para confirmar.

- Exato, e aí eu poderei conhecê-la melhor. A verdadeira Bella e toda essa coisa de beleza interior.

Sorri e mordi meu lábio, isso fez com que ele sorrisse ainda mais.

- Você tem um sorriso lindo, Isabella. – ele falou meu nome todo, porra, isso era muito excitante.

- Digo o mesmo de você, Edward.

[...]

No dia seguinte eu havia recebido uma caixa de chocolates no meu apartamento, ao ter Alice me questionando quem foi o remetente, eu vi um bilhete de Edward escrito na embalagem:

" _Para a garota que promete ser linda, por dentro e por fora. Espero que nós conjuguemos muitos verbos pela frente._

_Até mais tarde, futuro doutor Cullen."_

Oh Meu Deus, ele estava falando sobre dormir e transar. Edward era um...ARGH!

E era claro que Alice havia pego o papel de minha mão e estava lendo com um vinco entre as testas.

- Conjugar verbos, de onde surgiu isso?

- É uma pequena piada nossa.

- Own, já possuem até piada particular?

- Não é bem assim, Alice.

- É assim, sim e antes que você pergunte, fui eu que falei o nosso endereço para ele.

Olhei para Jéssica e ela deu de ombros, enquanto ia até a cozinha e se servia de uma xícara de chocolate quente. Especialidade de Isabella Swan.

- Eu estava saindo do prédio da minha aula de Metodologia Científica quando ele me abordou amigavelmente com uma nota de cem dólares, me pedindo seu endereço. Eu, como a garota prestativa que sou, o informei.

- Você caiu nessa de novo?

- O que está acontecendo? – Alice perguntou, sua cabeça virando-se entre mim e Jéssica.

Eu suspirei e me encostei no sofá, com a caixa de chocolate em mãos.

- Ontem ele ofereceu duzentos dólares para que Jéssica fosse embora e nos deixasse sozinhos.

Alice abriu um genuíno sorriso.

- Jura que vocês acham isso legal? O cara sai dando dinheiro por aí, como se não significasse nada para ele.

- E não significa, Bella. Tanto sua mãe quanto seu pai são podre de ricos. Eles são pioneiros nas principais pesquisas de doenças genéticas e responsáveis por alguns avanços em novos tratamentos do câncer. Dizem que Esme Cullen que ofereceu a ideia de retirar o vírus do HIV do esperma e do óvulo de um infectado, antes que houvesse a concepção, isso quando ela ainda cursava Medicina. O cara é filho de dois crâneos da Medicina moderna, eu presumo que ele nade em dinheiro. E eu acho bom que vocês comecem a namorar, se ele for me dar dinheiro todos os dias, talvez eu nem precise preencher aquele currículo para a Vidal. – Jéssica discursou, vindo sentar conosco.

- Nós não vamos começar a namorar. Creio que Edward não saiba nem a existência desse verbo, será no máximo um breve caso passageiro.

- E você se contentará com isso? – Alice questionou, roubando a colher de sorvete da mão de Jéssica.

- Não há alternativas.

- Tudo bem, vamos nos focar na festa de formatura, que será amanhã, após a entrega dos diplomas. Bella, você já escolheu seu vestido?

- Sim senhora, será aquele azul de cintura justa que eu comprei no mês passado.

- Ótimo. – ela assentiu. – Precisamos decidir o que fazer com seu cabelo.

- Eu acho que uma trança embutida fique bem nela, e aí só precisaremos aplicar uma sombra, um rímel, e voilá, ela estará incrível para ser a nova ovelha do leão Cullen.

- Ovelha, sério?

- Seríssimo. Uma linda e fofa ovelha. Provavelmente a ovelha mais gostosa que ele já comeu.

- Jéssica! – gritei, rindo enquanto jogava uma almofada nela.

- Admita garota, você está doida para ser a presa desse leão!

Eu passei o resto da tarde aturando piadinhas das duas, e algumas onomatopeias esquisitas feitas por Jéssica. Nós fomos com Alice escolher o seu vestido para a festa de formatura e depois seguimos Jess até uma Starbucks para que ela pedisse seu expresso. Eu pedi um brownie de chocolate com nozes e um suco de maracujá da polpa. Alice pediu um panini de queijo e café descafeinado.

- Ok, não olhem agora mas a Rainha do Gelo está entrando nesse momento. – Alice comentou quase sussurrando.

- Cadê? Onde? – Jéssica disse, vasculhando o estabelecimento com toda a sua sutileza.

Alice deu um tapa na mão dela e ela voltou ao seu estado "normal".

- Eu não sei qual o problema de Rosalie. Ela foi uma das conquistas de Edward e queria algo mais?

- Eu já te disse que ela não ficou com ele, ela está dando para o Emmett Cullen, o formando de Direito.

- Oh Deus, eu imagino aquele homem em um tribunal segurando um martelo, calor...

- Jéssica! – Alice grunhiu não aguentando o riso. – Mas falando sério agora, por que ela tem que ser tão antipática com as pessoas?

- Você chama de antipática, e eu chamo de megera. Você não viu como ela tratou Bella ontem. Primeiro a ignorou, depois ficou rindo da nossa amiga e ainda a chamou de ridícula.

- Mais que vadia. Ela acha que só porque tem um par de pernas do tamanho de um poste pode sair por aí pisando nos outros?

Alice, por ter uma baixa estatura, se doía facilmente quando a vitima em questão era atacada por uma pessoa alta. Rosalie Halle se encaixava nesse quesito, já que ela tinha quase 1,90 de altura.

- Ignore a girafa como ela nos ignora. – Jéssica respondeu.

- Ah não. – Alice pegou o bilhete de Edward dentro de sua bolsa e chamou Rosalie. Mais que merda...? – Hey Rosalie, olha só esse recado que Edward deixou para Bella. Eles irão conjugar muitos verbos juntos. – ela disse com um sorriso de vitória em sua cara.

- Ah é? – Rose comentou com certa indiferença. – Isso inclui enganar, trair, chifrar e terminar?

Pleft. Esse era o som de Rose jogando eu e Alice dentro da piscina. Ponto para ela, de novo.

**(You Give Me Something – Aquile)**

Mais tarde, Edward apareceu no apartamento às sete da noite, ele vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa social branca. Muito lindo. Eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso, porque era tudo que ele merecia.

- Como estou?

- Causando batimentos arrítmicos do meu órgão hemobombeador.

Revirei os olhos e o acompanhei pela porta afora. Assim que chegamos na rua, eu empaquei ao vê-lo destravando os alarmes de um Aston Martin.

- Você realmente precisa usar o carro mais caro para me impressionar?

- Ah, ele não é o mais caro. Foi meu presente de 18 anos, está ultrapassado já.

Eu entrei no carro e evitei tocar nas coisas.

- Você não está me impressionando vindo me buscar com esse carro, Edward. Está apenas provando o quão arrogante e prepotente você é.

Ele sorriu de lado e deu partida, arrancando com o carro e chegando até a avenida Sul.

- Gosta de musica?

- Quem não gosta de música?

Ele deu de ombros e ligou o rádio. La Traviata "Prelúdio" começou a ecoar pelo carro e eu sorri.

- O galã da Medicina coloca Giuseppe Verdi para impressionar as garotas, como se já não bastasse o Aston Martin Vanquish.

- Me fale sobre sua vida de universitária, o que te fez escolher Letras?

- Minha mãe era uma professora substituta e eu as vezes ia ver as aulas que ela dava, eu sempre gostei de ver ela interagindo com os alunos. E a medida que eu crescia, eu ia cada vez demorando mais livros, imaginando histórias e escrevendo-as. Até que, eu decidi que não importava o quão bom eu fosse em Exatas, eu seguiria em Humanas até o fim. Então quando mandei as cartas, a University of Vancouver me ofereceu esse curso de Letras que me abre várias portas. Com esse diploma eu posso trabalhar em um editora, em um revista, jornal, tirar licenciatura e lecionar.

- Então você quer se tornar professora?

- Na verdade, não. Eu planejo seguir no ramo editorial. Já estou de olho em algumas editoras aqui e de Seattle, e até já recebi algumas propostas.

- E você, quer se especializar em que?

- Meu pai é geneticista e minha mãe é imunologista, eu planejo seguir na área de neurologia, o cérebro humano é um grande desafio para mim.

- E você ama desafios?

- Por aí. – ele respondeu.

- E sua matéria favorita?

- Anatomia.

- E a que você detesta?

- Semiologia médica, essa matéria é obra do cara lá debaixo. Muito horrível! – eu tive que gargalhar com esse comentário.

Nós andamos por mais quinze minutos até que Edward estacionasse em frente há uma grande casa de três andares e em estilo colonial.

- Você trouxe para a sua casa?

- Algum problema? Eu fiquei a tarde inteira batendo a cabeça sobre em que lugar te levar e eu decidi por um que você nunca esteve antes: minha casa.

Eu olhei para ele por alguns instantes, mordendo meu lábio de nervosismo. Ele planejava me levar pra cama logo no primeiro encontro? Nada contra isso, eu só imaginava que faríamos algumas outras coisas antes.

**(Just The Way You Are – J. R. Aquino/ Bruno Mars)**

Não pense demais, Bella. Você está se equivocando. – ele disse, seus dedos tirando um cabelo que caia em meus olhos. Perto demais, pensei.

Você não tem como saber o que eu estou pensando.

Mas eu tenho uma ideia. Eu não te trouxe aqui pra isso. – ele se aproximou mais ainda, ficando a centímetros de mim. – Se eu quisesse apenas transar com você, não te traria para a minha casa. A gente poderia ter ido a um motel ou até mesmo feito no carro.

Poço de romantismo, Edward!

Eu fui desperta com esse pensamento e balancei minha cabeça.

- Certo, então eu vou conhecer sua casa? Você mora sozinho aqui?

- Sim e não. Sim, você vai conhecer. Não, eu não moro sozinho; Meus pais moram aqui, junto com meu irmão Emmett e minha irmã Tanya.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã.

- Tanya tem 29 anos, ela está aqui só de passagem, no começo do ano vai aceitar o emprego de Diretora do Mercy de Nova Iorque.

- Bem nova para um emprego de diretora.

Edward virou para mim e sorriu, enquanto abria a porta e deixava que eu entrasse primeiro na casa.

- Nossa família está repleta de pessoas competentes. Eu tenho 23 anos e já me formei em Medicina. Falta apenas o diploma depois de amanhã. Impossível? Não. É apenas difícil.

- Você só tem 23 anos? – sussurrei, incrédula. Se fosse assim, ele era apenas um ano mais velho que eu.

- Aham. Eu meio que passei muito rapidamente pelo ensino médio.

Okay. Então ele era rico, gostoso e superdotado. Ele era areia demais para a minha pequena chevy 88. Mas eu não deixaria que isso servisse de motivo para Rosalie Rainha do Gelo Halle vir me zoar.

Sua sala de estar era ricamente decorada com móveis escuros em contrastes com sofás e divãs de couro branco e um tapete felpudo da mesma cor.

- Edward, é você? – escutei alguém gritar da cozinha.

- Venha, você vai querer conhecer a Poderosa Chefona.

- Seus pais moram aqui em Vancouver? – sussurrei enquanto caminhava com ele. – Eles poderiam trabalhar em qualquer hospital do mundo e agora estão aqui?

- Tanya fez Medicina em Oxford, nessa época tanto papai quanto mamãe trabalhavam no Anthony Hopkins, eles eram tão viciados no trabalho que meu segundo nome é Anthony. Mas quando ela se formou e Emmett entrou para o ensino médio, eles decidiram que as grandes cidades estadunidenses já estavam cheios de bons médicos. Meu pai veio morar em Seattle comigo e com Emmett enquanto mamãe viajava pela África com os Médicos Sem Fronteira. Isso lhe deu uma nova perspectiva das coisas, ela diz que graças a essa experiência ela conseguiu convenio com grandes empresas farmacêuticas que financiaram suas pesquisas. Se você for entrar nesse assunto com ela, a dona Esme vai se iluminar ao dizer os números e gráficos do número de crianças infectadas por Aids e Tuberculose nos anos 80 e 90 e como esse número diminuiu graças a essas pesquisas. E...

- Você está deixando-a entediada! – Emmett Cullen comentou assim que entramos na cozinha e Edward jogou um pano de prato em cima dele.

- Sem bagunça na minha cozinha, meninos. – Esme Cullen respondeu, tirando do forno uma assadeira cheia de cookies. O cheiro estava divino.

- Não sou eu que deixo minha futura noiva na mão. – Edward retrucou e se esquivou quando Emmett jogou uma laranja em cima dele.

- Eu espero que essa sua frase tenha tido outro significado, Edward. – Esme disse e olhou para ele, só então percebendo minha presença. – Oh querida, perdoe-me! Eu sou Esme e você é?

- Bella! – disse esticando a mão e ela rapidamente a acolheu, com um sorriso enorme do rosto. Edward tinha muito da mãe, era notável.

- Que nome lindo...

- Na verdade é apelido, - Emmett a cortou. – O nome da morena na verdade é Isabella. Você lembra dela, mãe, Edward fala dela desde o começo do ano.

Eu olhei interrogativa para Edward mas ele estava olhando para baixo, suas bochechas levemente coradas. Que fofo.

- Oh, então essa é a Isabella! Pensei que nunca fosse me trazer para conhece-la, rapazinho. – Esme respondeu, fingindo estar brava com ele.

- Então você andou falando de mim para os seus pais hein... – dei uma leve cotovelada nele e recebi um sorriso cafajeste em troca.

- Não há como deixar de comentar da maior frequentadora do hospital-escola. – ele respondeu e eu corei. Bastardo!

Eu ajudei Esme com os cookies e logo estávamos arrumando uma adorável mesa no jardim dos Cullen. Emmett estava trazendo os copos enquanto Edward fazia uma ligação para seu pai, que aparentemente estava de plantão no hospital da cidade.

Assim que finalizou a ligação, ele guardou o celular no bolso e veio até mim, pondo seu braço em meus ombros, a sensação de estar entre os braços dele era indescritível.

Nós sentamos ao redor da mesa e Emmett começou a falar de seu estágio numa firma de advogados em Victória. E de que como planejava entrar para a Promotoria de Portland. Quando eu perguntei a ele o motivo de ter escolhido Portland, ele disse que era por causa de que lá era o local em que Rose abriria sua empresa de arquitetura. Rapidamente anotei essa informação, para futuramente evitar passar por Portland.

Esme logo entrou no assunto de sua experiência trabalhando na África por cerca de cinco anos, contou sobre os absurdos que havia visto, e sobre a falta de respeito que o governo tinha com seu povo. Toda vez que eu imaginava uma família de médicos, eu imaginava certo individualismo. Pais sempre em plantões com pouquíssimo tempo para seus filhos, e enchendo-os de coisas materiais para suprir a ausência e a falta de afeto. E de certa forma, não tinha como negar que os Cullens não eram lotados de bens materiais, mas pelas conversas que eu ouvia dava para perceber que eles sempre foram bem próximos. Mesmo quando Tanya se formou e resolveu continuar nos Estados Unidos. E quando Esme viajou para a África e Carlisle Cullen se virava com seus dois filhos adolescentes entre Seattle e Vancouver. Havia amor ali, o tipo de amor que não existiu entre Charlie e Renée e o tipo de amor que fazia muito tempo que eu não recebia.

- Então, Bella, há quanto tempo você e Edward estão namorando? – Esme perguntou com um sorriso doce no rosto e eu engasguei com meu suco de tangerina.

Emmett começou a gargalhar e Edward deu leves apertões em minha nuca para que eu parasse de engasgar.

- Por que você não dá um tapão nas costas dela, cara?

- Porque isso só piora, idiota.

- Sim senhor, doutor!

- Parem de discutir vocês dois, a pobrezinha está ficando roxa!

Após alguns minutos quase morrendo, eu consegui voltar a respirar normalmente, Edward segurava minha mão e olhava sério para mim.

- Você está sentindo algo anormal?

Por anormal você quer dizer essa palpitação estranha oriunda de sua mão apertando a minha? As malditas mariposas se debatendo no meu estômago? Acho que essa resposta não era adequada ao momento, então eu meti meu melhor sorriso _poker face_ e respondi:

- Estou ótima. E não, sra. Cullen, eu e seu filho não estamos namorando. Somos apenas amigos. – respondi sorrindo para ela.

Eu só escutei quando Emmett fez o som de um cavalo dando um coice e Edward lhe desferiu um tapa no braço.

- Oh, mas eu pensei que...

- Bella está se fazendo de difícil, mãe. Uma hora eu consigo arrancar um sim dela. – Edward disse pondo os braços ao redor do meu ombro. Eu fiquei tonta por alguns instantes.

Eu o encarei e ele me encarou de volta e eu tive que me esforçar para não me perder naqueles dois lagos verdes profundos.

_Pretty woman...walking on the streets...pretty woman..._ Emmett corou e rapidamente atendeu seu cellular:

- Oi loira.

- Esse é o toque pra Rose. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, provocando arrepios por todo meu corpo.

- Sério que ela tem a mesma música tema que uma prostituta? – a ideia não era tão má assim, se bem que eu preferia a Julia Roberts.

- Não tente entender esses dois, eu desisti há anos.

- Esses dois fofoqueiros estão fuxicando aqui ao meu lado...Sim...pode deixar...sim, sim, Oh Inferno mulher, já falei que vou...tá...tchau...também te amo. – Emmett encerrou a ligação com um suspiro e guardou o celular no bolso da calça. – Essa mulher me ama. – comentou, arrancando uma risada de todos nós.

- Rose está vindo para cá? – Esme perguntou após algum tempo de risada.

- Ela e Tanya estão saindo do ateliê, Tanya foi ajuda-la a escolher o vestido de formatura. E você Bellinha...

- O que tem eu? – perguntei, já sentindo que vinha bomba por aí.

- Você é virgem?

- Emmett! – Edward e Esme gritaram ao mesmo tempo e ele fez uma cara de inocente impagável. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

- Na verdade não, meu signo é sagitário, e o seu?

- Espertinha. – foi tudo que ele disse antes de levantar, beijar a testa de sua mãe e entrar na casa.

Esme nos pediu licença e foi para a cozinha, afirmando que iria preparar o jantar. Edward pegou minha mão e fomos andando pelo quintal até chegarmos a uma espécie de balanço bem em frente a um chafariz. Nos sentamos no balanço e ele não soltou minha mão um segundo sequer.

- Eu peço desculpas pelo cabeçudo do meu irmão. Ele é o anormal da família.

- Não é atoa que é o único que não seguiu Medicina.

- Emmett até que queria, mas ele não pode ver sangue que já desmaia. Meu irmão é um maricas. – Edward respondeu, me fazendo rir.

**(Santeria – Bryan Keith)**

- Então me fale mais um pouco sobre você. – ele pediu após algum tempo de silencio.

- Me faça perguntas e eu responderei.

- Certo. Cor favorita.

- Violeta.

- Música favorita.

- Não tenho música favorita.

- Como não? – ele perguntou, visivelmente surpreso.

- Eu gosto de uma quantidade enorme de músicas, Edward. É o mesmo com filmes e livros, então já nem faça essas perguntas. Eu não consigo me apegar a só um e etiqueta-lo como favorito.

- Ok, você é de onde?

- Eu nasci em Phoenix, no Arizona. Passei grande parte da minha adolescente em Forks, uma pequena cidade de Washington e agora moro aqui. E você?

- Eu nasci em Chicago. Totalmente não-planejado. Meus pais estavam só de passagem, quando minha mãe com apenas quase sete meses entrou em trabalho de parto. Fui o prematuro mais bonito daquela cidade.

Eu sorri e ele sorriu comigo. Eu já havia falado que seu sorriso era lindo?

- Até pra nascer você quis ser adiantado.- comentei e ele apenas deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

- Você já viajou pra fora dos EUA? ,sem ser vir aqui pro Canadá, é claro.

- Quando eu tinha 14 anos minha mãe viajou para a Itália fazer um curso de duas semanas, eu fui com ela. Nós visitamos Pisa, Roma, Milão e Veneza. E quando eu fiz 18, Alice e Jéssica me arrastaram para o México, para umas férias pós-colégio. Eu tenho até medo de perguntar quais são os seus roteiros turísticos, você deve ter ido a muitos lugares.

- Não muito, na verdade. – ele admitiu. – Eu viajei muito pelos Estados Unidos, acompanhando meu pai nas convenções médicas dele. E lembro de ter passado umas duas férias de verão na casa da minha avó em Londres. Mas isso é tudo.

- Hum, tens que conhecer mais o exterior, Cullen. Por acaso vai ser tornar um Sem Fronteira?

- Infelizmente, não. Eu acho que, sou egoísta demais para me sacrificar e ir para lá. Eu sei o que eles passam e eu sinto muito por tudo isso, e eu aprecio muito e apoio os que os outros médicos e as ONGs fazem, mas eu não sou esse tipo de cara, me entende? Eu não sou humanitário ou generoso. Eu cursei medicina porque eu gosto do desafio, eu gosto de investigar as doenças e combate-las e eu espero que um dia possa ser um grande pesquisador como meus pais são, mas fazer esse tipo de coisa, não é comigo.

- E pretendo trabalhar aqui em Vancouver mesmo?

- Não sei. Eu estou pensando ainda entre aqui e Seattle. Mas estou muito convicto sobre ficar na parte oeste da América. Soa como um plano para mim. E você também ficará por aqui, certo?

- Certo. – assenti e ganhei um sorriso em resposta. Fiquei me perguntando se seria errado beijá-lo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, de repente.

- O que foi o que?

- Você parou de sorrir do nada e então ficou com esse olhar estranho no rosto.

- Ah, eu estava pensando no quão errado seria beijar você. – OMG, Eu não disse isso em voz alta, disse?

Edward gargalhou alto e eu corei. Que droga, Isabella. Você poderia não estragar tudo, agora.

Decidindo que já estava de bom tamanho, saí do balanço e fui andando em direção a casa.

- Hey! – Edward disse, pegando meu braço e fazendo-me virar para ele. – Não precisa ficar assim!

- Eu só...

- Se quer saber, Swan. Eu penso em beijá-la desde a primeira vez que te vi.

Eu não iria dizer "Sério?" com aquele olhar arregalado, eu não sou aquelas personagens de histórias adolescentes toscas em que o garanhão da escola anuncia que está apaixonado pela nerdona zero à esquerda e antissocial. Edward Cullen disse que queria me beijar. Foda-se, eu também queria beijar ele e era isso que eu iria fazer.

Com algum esforço, porque o cara era bem uns quinze centímetros maior que eu, eu o puxei pelo pescoço e colei nossos lábios. Eu tinha que admitir, Edward era rápido. Ele já havia enlaçado seu braço na minha cintura e havia aprofundado o beijo. Sua outra mão fincou na minha nuca, enquanto eu sentia sua língua invadir minha boca e lutar com a minha.

Eu me estiquei para alcança-lo melhor e me senti entrar em contato com alguma superfície dura atrás de mim, certo, era uma arvore.

Meti minha mão naqueles cabelos fodásticos e matei o que tava me matando. Desde os meus 18 anos, quando eu havia entrado para a faculdade e havia visto Edward Cullen pela primeira vez, eu havia sonhado como era beijá-lo e passar a mão entre seus cabelos, a realidade era muito melhor que meus sonhos. Sua boca movia-se em perfeita sincronia com a minha, nossas línguas se tocando e se explorando e de vez em quando, uns sonzinhos muito fodidamente sensuais saiam do fundo de sua garganta. Como grunhidos e rosnados.

Nosso beijo teria continuado por mais horas a fio, se não fosse por um arranhar de garganta que me fez ficar assustada e me separar dele.

O demônio chamado Rosalie nos encarava de braços cruzados, com uma ruiva de olhos verdes ao seu lado, observando a cena divertida.

- Esme veio chamar os dois e perguntar se _ela_ vai ficar para o jantar. – Rose disse, ignorando-me totalmente.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão em seus cabelos fodidamente bons, ele não havia soltado minha cintura e eu podia sentir que seus batimentos estavam acelerados. Há, eu provocava isso em Edward Cullen.

- Eu estou aqui, diga para Esme que eu adoraria mas vai ficar para uma próxima. – retruquei, largando Edward e parando na frente dela. – Ficar na mesma mesa que você me daria náuseas e é provável que eu vomite em cima desse seu cabelo ridiculamente loiro demais. Então vou evitar ser descortês para Esme, que nada tem haver com o seu comportamento de cadela arrogante e mesquinho comigo. Estou indo embora. – anunciei, olhando para Edward uma ultima vez antes de entrar na casa.

[...]

- Caramba, eu queria ter visto a cara daquela megera quando você falou isso. – Jéssica disse. Ela estava sentada na minha frente, com um balde de pipoca em mãos.

- Após isso eu me despedi do pessoal e peguei um táxi que estava passando. Foi muita sorte, por Edward já estava vindo até mim para pedir para eu ficar ou qualquer coisa parecida.

- Ai, não acredito que você deu o maior beijão no cara e o deixou daquele jeito. Tadinho, Bella! – Alice comentou, roubando uma pipoca.

- Alice, foi só um beijo! – Eu minto muito bem, admito! – Para Edward aquilo não significa nada.

- Não tem como você saber, sua tapada. Ele te levou pra conhecer a família dele, caramba!

- Que seja. Ele sabe onde moro, sabe como entrar em contato comigo e é provável que a gente se veja na festa de formatura. Todas as turmas formandas vão para a mesma festa.

- Isso! Vamos focar na festa. Já decidiu com qual sapato vai? – Alice perguntou, entusiasmando como só ela conseguia.

- Acho que vai ser o scarpin branco gelo.

- Ótima escolha. – Jess comentou com a boca cheia de pipoca. – Você vai deixar o Cullen babando.

**(The Story Of Us – Taylor Swift)**

Não é essa intenção.

E daí? São meios para um fim! – Alice retrucou.

No dia da nossa formatura, as meninas estavam aos gritos pelo apartamento. Alice que não achava sua base, Jéssica que perdera sua calcinha fio-dental da sorte. (Não queira saber)

E eu tentando manter o controle e dizer a mim mesma que estava tudo bem por Edward não ter tentando entrar em contato comigo. Tá certo, ele não tinha o meu número, mas ele sabia onde eu morava e poderia muito bem subornar alguém. Além disso, ele definitivamente sabia meu Facebook.

Quando nós três já estávamos arrumadas, fomos para a Mercedes de Jéssica e então arrancamos para o campus, uma vez que estávamos atrasadas. Eu usava um vestido azul preso até cintura e solto dela para baixo, ele era de manga estilo grega e combinava muito bem com meu tom de pele. Alice usava um tubinho cor de rosa fúcsia e sapatilhas da Carmen Stefans. Jéssica arriscou num longo verde oliva que acentuava suas curvas.

Estávamos todas parecendo que íamos desfilar no New York Fashion Week, e não indo para a formatura no campus da Universidade de Vancouver.

O resto da cerimônia passou como um borrão. Os oradores de cada turma fizeram seus discursos, e depois houve o discurso do reitor e a entrega dos diplomas e aquela tradição esquisita de jogar as becas para cima no final da cerimônia.

Eu estava orgulhosa de nós três. Alice era uma doutora em Psicologia, eu tinha minha especialização em Letras e Jéssica com sua Engenharia Química. Nós já éramos mulheres prontas para arrasar no mercado trabalho e avaliando todas as merdas que fazíamos desde nossa adolescente em Forks, nós havíamos evoluído bastante. Palmas para nós.

A festa de formatura da universidade de Vancouver era conhecida em todo o Canadá. Ela durava toda a madrugada e era onde todos as turmas de formandos se encontravam pela ultima vez para comemorar o ingresso no mercado de trabalho.

Um DJ famoso animava a pista, enquanto muitos já estavam dançando e outros bêbados.

- Marquei vocês duas numa postagem do Face. – Jess disse, digitando algo em seu celular.

Curiosa como sou, peguei meu celular e abri o aplicativo do Facebook, vendo a atualização.

" _Porra, nós conseguimos! E agora? Não quero trabalhar na Vida! __"_ – Com Alice Brandon e Bella Swan.

Eu segurei o riso e postei um comentário. Logo em seguida uma outra atualização apareceu, dessa vez era um pedido de amizade. Assim que abri a página, meu coração quase saltou pela boca.

"_Edward Cullen quer ser seu amigo."_ 25 amigos em comum.

**(Amor Fugaz – RBD)**

Porra! Vasculhei todo o ambiente em busca dele, até que o encontrei ao lado de seu irmão, encostando em uma parede, com o telefone em mãos e me encarando. Edward Cullen de terno era um tesão! Ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos molha-calcinha e veio andando em minha direção.

Eu automaticamente apertei no botão aceitar. Nem louca que eu recusaria um pedido de amizade dele.

Ele ficou parado bem na minha frente, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios perfeitos demais.

- Desculpe pelo comportamento de Rose, ela só é super-protetora comigo.

- Você não precisa de proteção, Cullen. – retruquei, mas feliz por ele ter pedido perdão.

- Eu sei, mas a família é assim. Nós cuidamos um dos outros.

- E vocês são uma família?

- Ela é minha cunhada. – ele disse dando de ombros. – E praticamente uma irmã; Rose não irá mais encher seu saco, nós conversamos e ela está arrependida pelo comportamento exagerado. Ela gostaria de...tentar ser legal com você.

Eu ri, meio irônica e debochada.

- E por que ela faria isso?

- Porque ela sabe que você é importante para mim. Porque ela sabe que eu sou apaixonado por você há muito tempo e nunca que tive a oportunidade de vir falar contigo.

Uou. Edward Cullen se declarando. Respira Bella, basta respirar.

- Apaixonado, hein... – comentei, recebendo um sorriso torto de volta.

Ele apenas piscou e digitou algo em seu celular, o meu vibrou logo em seguida e eu quase desmaio com a atualização do Facebook.

" Edward Cullen está em um relacionamento sério com você? Confirmar ou Rejeitar. "

- Sério, Cullen? Pedido de namoro pelo Facebook? Que original! – Cala a boca, Isabella, você está adorando isso!

- Eu não gosto de seguir as tradições, Bella. Não espere de mim corações e flores, eu prometo me esforçar para levar esse relacionamento adiante com você, prometo me esforçar para ser um bom namorado e prometo a fidelidade. Mas clichês como me ajoelhar e pedir você em namoro verbalmente? Não rola. Eu não sou romântico.

Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios e eu o beijei. Sentia falta de seus beijos, mesmo que eu houvesse o beijado há menos de 48 horas.

- Eu não quero romantismo, nem corações e flores. Mas, você, Edward. Nunca te imaginei conjugando o verbo namorar. Pensei que ele não existia no seu vocabulário.

- E ele não existia, _até eu conhecer você_. Parece que temos muitos verbos pela frente, certo?

Meu coração palpitava em meu peito parecendo que iria sair a qualquer momento. Controlando minha mão, que tremia em antecipação, eu apertei o botão Confirmar.

O primeiro verbo de muitos que viriam pela frente.

Edward encarou seu celular, sorriu, guardou-o no bolso e veio me beijar. Era oficial, eu estava beijando meu namorado. Tinha como melhorar?

Fim

* * *

**Há, eu estava com essa ideia desde o ano retrasado e ela não saia da minha mente. Finalmente, hoje eu a escrevi. To-di-nha. Foram adoráveis 28 páginas no Word, com a fofa da Ana Christina me dando forças para continuar.**

**Espero que gostem, beijos da Mah!**


End file.
